Sweet Distraction
by LiannaKeru
Summary: An enraged Jason returns to the penthouse and is pleasantly surprised by Sam. The two then go to The Haunted Star for a muchneeded night out, only trouble arises.


When this website "Love in the Afternoon" came out and a challenge that had to be on the Haunted Star came to be, I couldn't resist. I needed to get myself out of my web of mass destruction aka writer's block and get to writing again. FYI, this comes from the March 23rd and 24th episode when the opening of The Haunted Star comes. I had help from transcripts, though some of the words Sam and Jason say...are changed to make it more of my story and not just an episode. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Michelle (author of "A Growing Family" and editor of my other stories) for beta reading. You are awesome!

**Summary**: An enraged Jason returns to the penthouse and is pleasantly surprised by Sam. The two then go to The Haunted Star for a much-needed night out, only trouble arises.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of "General Hospital" they belong to ABC, Disney, and their creators. I just want to use them for my own entertainment.

**Rated**: NC-17

**Sweet Distraction**

The brisk cold air hit him hard making it hard to breathe as if a weight had been put on his chest. It was already there he thought with a shake of his head. Jason Morgan still couldn't believe it. His little sister, his baby sister was with his partner - his confident - his best friend - his brother. He wanted to punch something but Jason held himself from doing so and continued on his way home. The meeting he had with Sonny had not gone well and Luke Spencer had interrupted at exactly the right moment before something was said that couldn't be taken back. A relationship built on trust, loyalty, devotion, and love had been bruised and a brick wall had slowly started building in front of him and Sonny - something he couldn't break through and was, for the first time, afraid that he would lose it.

Sighing as he got off the elevator on the top floor, Jason turned left and opened the door to the penthouse. "Sam?" he called out as he shut the door and threw his keys on the desk taking off his jacket. He went to put his gun in the closet when something stopped him in his tracks and a different kind of weight suddenly landed on his chest. There his Sam stood on the landing leading down the stairs. "W-wow," he said. "You look beautiful." His eyes were riveted on her and as she came down the stairs wearing a dark blue dress that clung perfectly to her, he found his body responding to her. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"We'll talk about that in a minute," she said folding her hands. "How did things go with Sonny?"

Jason sighed and looked down. "He lied - again," he answered.

"Carly came by," said Sam biting her lip to keep from smiling at his look. "We didn't fight, actually we came close, but...what she says irritates me but what she actually said I kind of agreed on, Jason. She's afraid of a fallout with you and Sonny. Frankly, so am I. She's worried about you and so am I."

He raised an eyebrow. Sam agreeing with Carly was rare but he knew Sam was worried about him, and he knew Carly was too. He was starting to worry about it himself. "You agree with her?" he asked.

"Well on this one I - I kind of do Jason. Just will you listen to me on this for a second," said Sam as she put her hands on his arms. "A lot of things have been going on. I just found out the woman I don't even want as a distant cousin is my mother, you found out that Emily and Sonny are together...maybe you should take a step back. Just for tonight at least. Please?"

She was right. Jason sighed again and ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. "Alright I'll back off, for now...for you," he said. Turning he was about to put his gun in the closet when her voice stopped him.

"You and I - are going out."

Turning toward her, Jason gave her a smile. "You know I hate going - what?" he asked stopping at her look.

Sam stretched her hands and smiled up at him. She knew he didn't like to go out and it was rare when Jason actually did go out, but she knew they both needed this. "We need this," she said. "Come on. Luke is opening up The Haunted Star. I thought we could you know...have a little champagne, a little dancing, gambling? Come on you like gambling."

Jason smiled as he moved closer to her. "Well, yeah, but there's going to be a bunch of people there that I don't want to see," he said trying to once more back out and take her upstairs and make love to her all night long. Preferably without the dress.

She went in for the kill, and smiled when she saw the reluctant acceptance in his eyes as she moved closer to him. "Well, you won't have to see any of them...if you're look at me." At his touch, Sam almost sighed. It had been so long since she and Jason had even a moment's peace to even hold hands. As he pulled her to him she tilted her head back as his lips landed on hers and she moaned as she kissed him back.

* * *

"Yes," said Sam as she opened the box and pulled out the necklace that had taken almost four months to get fixed. As she was about to put it on she turned seeing Jason come down the stairs wearing a light blue buttoned down dress shirt and a pair of black pants. Biting her lip she almost told him to forget the party and take her on the floor right then and there. When he turned toward her she began walking. "Look what just arrived from the jeweler."

Jason smiled when he saw the star necklace that he had bought Sam almost a year ago. When it had broken in Maui he had seen how devastated Sam had been and that's when he had made the decision to go ahead and do the surgery. That decision had been the right one as he took the necklace from her and put it on, his fingers brushing the back of her neck feeling her shiver. The thought of just taking her right here on the floor flew through his mind, but he could see Sam was happy and wanted to go and he would do anything to make her happy. She had been right when she had said that they both needed a break. Since after his surgery he had been running on complete aggression, anger, and adrenaline trying to keep his sister away from Sonny, keeping Carly out of trouble, and trying to be here more with the woman he loved. It wasn't enough that he kept canceling dinner plans and telling her not to wait up for him, nor was it enough that they had just found out that Sam was Alexis' daughter. Sam needed him, and he would be damned if anything stopped him - least of all Sonny and his sister. Moving away he opened the door and pulled out his gun. A noise from her made him stop from putting it in the back of his slacks.

"Do you really think you're going to need that tonight?" asked Sam as she leaned against the back of the chair. Her eyes were trained on the gun. Moving away from the chair and over to where he stood, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you are only going to the Haunted Star for me tonight...but I really think you're kind of over-dressed." Taking the gun from his pants she moved away and toward the couch.

Putting his hands on his hips, Jason closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this was going to come up now. "Just give me - give me the gun," he said reaching out his hand for it.

Sam shook her head. "We're supposed to have fun tonight. That means relax, kick back, don't worry about anything. I just don't think you're going to need this."

Jason took the gun and put it in the back of his pants. "Probably not, but it's just better that I carry it," he said grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

Sighing, Sam looked away and then back at him. "What about all the people that you and I -- or I -- have a grudge against? We are going to Luke's reopening of the haunted star. Alexis is going to be there. If Alexis is there, Ric is going to be there, and, you know, who knows? If my mother looks at me the wrong way, Jason, I just might shoot her if you have a gun."

Jason smiled and looked down. "I promise I'm not going to let you shoot Alexis," he said looking back at her.

"I'm worried about," she argued.

"You don't have to be," was his short answer.

Sam sighed in frustration throwing her hands up in the air. "Why not? Why can't I? You worry about me all the time, you protect me. Why can't I do the same for you? At least tell me what you're thinking, please?"

"Right now," said Jason with a now serious look on his face. "My biggest fight is with myself." He then looked away. "Are you ready to go?"

Sam knew she wasn't going to get him to talk about anything else at the moment. Nodding, she went over and grabbed her coat and purse. She smiled when he took her hand in his and they left for the Haunted Star.

* * *

The Haunted Star was booming with activity by the time Sam and Jason arrived. The rude welcoming from Tracy Quartermaine didn't seem to bother them much. As Luke looked around the room he hoped that another incident like that did not happen. The night had started out perfect and he preferred to keep it that way. Breaking his gaze from the seemingly happy couple his eyes fixed on the woman he had wanted to be there tonight, but didn't dare say it. He had a reputation to protect, and a business as well. Skye was with Lorenzo Alcazar tonight...and probably would be for many nights to come since she seemed to have a little bun in the burner now. Luke sighed - he had lost his chance with Red a long time ago, however he had not wanted to admit it. Now as he watched the woman he did love in his own way, he saw her smile at Lorenzo. The feeling of jealousy ran through him, but Luke didn't move. He could see how happy Skye was with Alcazar. He just hoped that the lucky bastard took care of her.

Breaking his gaze he swept the room seeing his son. When Lucky announced he had won, Luke's eyes closed. Damnit, he thought. Tracy was going to take him for every red cent he didn't even have. Which meant by the close of business tonight - the Haunted Star would belong to his wife. Great, what's next, he snorted as he took another drink.

"Uhh..." said Sam looking down at her now ruined dress and then glared up at Alexis. How could the one woman she hated more than life itself be her mother? She just didn't get it. Glaring at the woman she grabbed a napkin and tried to clean the dress. She could hear Ric apologizing and she shook her head not caring that Jason and Sonny were now walking over. "Sorry? You did that on purpose. you bitch!"

Jason moved beside Sam and shook his head. "You just can't leave Sam alone, can you?"

Alexis looked at Jason and Sam with wide eyes. "I spilled the drink on her by accident!" she exclaimed.

He didn't hear her excuse he just kept talking, his own anger at Sonny and Emily now coming out. "What is it going to take for you to get the message?!" he yelled.

Grabbing Alexis, Ric pulled her close. "Hey," he said to his brother. "You want to get your guard dog off of Alexis?"

Sam glared at Ric. "No get her away from me!" she yelled.

Ric shook his head. "No, Alexis is not the problem Sam…you are," he yelled back.

Jason went to move closer to Ric, but was stopped by Sonny - which only made him even angrier with the man.

"Every time you cross paths with her, there's some sort of confrontation. There's no good reason at all for how you're reacting," continued Ric not at all afraid of Jason Morgan or his brother, Sonny, for that matter.

Sam finally had enough and started yelling. "You want a good reason? I'll give her one," she snapped. "You think you're better than any of us, don't you? Brilliant Alexis Davis deserves to live; Danny doesn't, because she's a mother. You do not deserve anything."

"What did I do?" asked Alexis finally getting her voice into the conversation. The way Sam was acting was beginning to disturb her.

"Don't," said Jason grabbing Sam's hand. "She doesn't care."

Ric laughed as he shook his head. "Yeah? Well, I care, all right, Jason, because every time I turn around, Sam is getting in Alexis' face, and you're standing there right beside her threatening her with bodily harm. I'm not going to stand for it anymore. Sonny, I know you don't like Alexis, but she is still the mother of one of your children."

Sonny finally interrupted by putting his hand up. "Can we please just leave this alone?" he asked.

Alexis looked at Sonny with wide eyes. "That's what I'm trying to do here!" she yelled.

Sonny shook his head. "Keep your distance from her. You got to respect the fact that he's just trying to protect her, right? Sam doesn't like you, you don't like her. Keep your distance, otherwise -- hey, whatever Jason does, Jason does."

Ric's eyes widened in shock at his brother's words. "Come on, are you actually going to condone your hit man threatening my wife and the mother of your daughter?

Alexis closed her eyes not able to take anymore. "My God," she said as grabbed Ric and started moving him away from the crowd.

Sonny sighed, "You know what? Let's forget this mother-daughter, mother-daughter. Enough with the mother-daughter," he said. "Please!" He then moved away watching Jason take Sam with him.

* * *

All Sam wanted to do was have a relaxing night out with the man she loved and to have no incidents. What she got was a fight between her, Jason, Alexis, and Ric - then Jason bailing to go see if Emily was at Sonny's when they both knew the truth. Then, just as she was about to get some much-needed rest on the couch, Ric had shown up. What happened next still had her shivering. When Jason had returned to the penthouse he had lost it and began punching Ric until he finally threw Ric out of the penthouse. Sam had tried to calm him down and after awhile he did. Sam yawned as she walked up the stairs trying to stay quiet now that Jason was asleep on the couch. Walking into their bedroom she threw her shoes onto the floor and went into the bathroom taking the clip out of her hair and brushing it out with her comb. After removing her makeup, Sam went back into the bedroom and reached behind her to unzip her dress. A hand closing over hers made her jump, then she relaxed when she realized it was Jason. "I thought you were asleep," she said feeling his arm wrap around her waist pulling her against his chest. A shiver of delight ran up her spine as she felt his breath against the back of her neck.

"I was," said Jason tracing the skin of her neck with his hand then placing a kiss on the skin where her shoulder met her neck. "You weren't beside me."

Sam closed her eyes as she leaned even closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder then turning it slightly to look up at him. "Sorry," she said. "I wanted to change. This dress - I love it but...it's uncomfortable to sleep in."

Nodding, Jason wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful in this?" he asked his lips returning to her neck, biting softly at her skin then sucking on it - marking her.

Sam moaned closing her eyes as pleasure ran through her body. She was glad that he was holding her up; otherwise she would have fallen to the ground. "Mmm…maybe a couple of times," she answered.

Moving his hands to the back he began unzipping the dress, his mouth watering as more skin was revealed to his eyes. No matter how many times he was with Sam, each time was different and each time he was craving more of her. "Well then," he said "I guess I didn't say it enough. You are beautiful Sam…and so sexy in this dress."

She smiled feeling the dress fall to her waist revealing her bare breasts. When she heard his gasp the smile turned devilish. "Thank you," she said accepting the compliment. Whatever she was about to say was cut short when his hands cupped her breasts. "My God."

"God I love your breasts," moaned Jason as he began to massage them, his palm rubbing against her already hard and aching breasts. "You are so hot."

Sam felt like she was on fire as she arched her back against his hands, wondering not for the first time, why Jason talked more when they were making love then when they weren't. At this time however, she wasn't complaining. "I'm glad…" she gasped and then moaned. "That you approve."

Turning her, Jason leaned down capturing her lips with his in a heated kiss as he pulled on her dress until it finally fell down to her feet. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he battled her tongue for control as they both worked on the buttons of his shirt pushing it off and onto the floor. He groaned into her mouth as she worked to get his pants undone and once they were unzipped he pulled them off along with his boxers. Taking her into his arms he laid her on the bed and then leaned in taking a hardened nipple between this teeth, the sucking it into his mouth hearing her cry out.

"Jason!" she cried as her hands went to his head pulling him closer. "Oh my God...that feels so good!" Running her hands through his hair, Sam arched her back moaning as he moved to her other breast. She felt his hand move down her stomach and spread her legs knowing she was already more than ready for him. Her hips bucked against his hand when he cupped her through her panties.

"Fuck," growled Jason as he moved his head up to look at her with wide eyes. "You're soaked." With one hand he ripped her panties and removed them so he could touch her. Pushing two fingers into her he began rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Jason!" cried Sam as she pushed herself against his hand. "Please...I need you!"

Pulling his hand away, Jason slid between her legs. Not giving her a chance to catch her breath he thrust into her hard, both of them crying out together. "Sam…" he moaned as he began to move in and out of her.

"Yes!" cried Sam as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips up feeling him move inside of her deeper and harder. They were both so close already. "Harder Jason...please."

Jason groaned at her words and thrust harder into her feeling her muscles begin to close over him, making it harder to move inside of her. "Jesus...Sam!" he cried.

"Mmm…that feel good?" she asked her lips near his ear. Sucking his earlobe into her mouth she bit down on it gently. A sharp gasp was ripped from her throat when he thrust hard into her. Throwing her head back she cried out. "Jason...so close!"

Reaching between them, he began rubbing her in time with his thrusts. "Come for me," he growled in her ear.

Sam practically screamed as her orgasm hit her long and hard making her body shake as waves hit her. "Jason!"

Groaning at her words, Jason pushed into her twice before spilling deeply inside of her. "Sam!" he cried as he continued to thrust into her. As his hips slowed he buried his face in her neck as his body began to calm.

Holding him close, Sam kissed his head as her own body began to relax. "I love you," she whispered. "So much."

Jason moved his head looking down at Sam, a smile coming to his face as he pulled her into his arms, and under the covers. "I love you too Sam," he said. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass these last couple of months."

Sam smiled. "I forgive you," she said laughing at the look he gave her. "I'm just glad I could be a distraction for you."

"You're more than a distraction Sam," he said running his hand down her cheek. "You're mine."

"And you're mine. Always."


End file.
